concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Texxas World Music Festival
Texxas Jam was the informal nickname of an annual summer rock concert called the Texxas World Music Festival (1978–1988). It was held in Dallas at the Cotton Bowl, and in Houston, at either the Astrodome or the Rice Stadium on the campus of Rice University. The original Texxas Jam was a three-day festival held over July 4 weekend in 1978 and encompassed rock and country. Texxas Jam was created by Louis Messina, promoter of Pace Concerts in Houston, and David Krebs, manager of the rock acts Ted Nugent and Aerosmith. Krebs wanted to duplicate the music festival California Jam II (held March 18, 1978 in Ontario, California) in Texas. Krebs was unfamiliar with the territory, so he contacted Messina in Houston. Artists who performed at the Texxas Jam July 1, 1978 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Aerosmith, Ted Nugent, Heart, Eddie Money, Journey, Van Halen, Atlanta Rhythm Section, Walter Egan, Frank Marino and Mahogany Rush, Head East, Cheech & Chong & Blackstone, who won the State-Wide "Battle of the Bands" for the opening slot on the bill) July 23, 1978 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Fleetwood Mac, Steve Miller, Bob Welch, Little River Band, Billy Thorpe) June 9, 1979 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Boston, Heart, Van Halen, Blue Öyster Cult, Nazareth, Sammy Hagar, TKO) 1979 (Sunday, August 26) - Cotton Bowl in Dallas (General Admission - $15.00) "A Farewell To A Texas Summer" Officially called "The Last Concert of the Last Weekend of the Last Summer of the Seventies" Headliner: Rush (Permanent Waves "warmup" tour) Foghat Pat Travers Billy Thorpe Point Blank Little River Band Joan Jett And The Blackhearts Note: Rush performed pre-studio versions of "The Spirit of Radio" and "Freewill". June 21, 1980 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Eagles, Foreigner, Cheap Trick, April Wine, Sammy Hagar, Christopher Cross, Point Blank, Le Roux & Savvy, who were bumped at the last minute) July 18, 1981 Astrodome, Houston, TX (REO Speedwagon, Heart, Foghat, Blue Oyster Cult, The Rockets, Bryan Adams & Savvy, who were bumped at the last minute) 1982 (August) (Cotton Bowl Dallas, TX) This show was referred to as "The Super Bowl of Rock N Roll". This show was late summer & was not truly considered a Texxas Jam. Le Roux was the warm up (beginning) act. Ozzy Osbourne Loverboy Foreigner Notes: The order of appearance was La Roux, Ozzy Osbourne, Loverboy, and then Foreigner. Notes: Ozzy had a shaved head and black makeup around his eyes – from a distance, it looked like a skull. June 12, 1982 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Journey, Santana, Sammy Hagar, Joan Jett And the Blackhearts, Point Blank) June 13, 1982 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Journey, Santana, Sammy Hagar, Joan Jett And the Blackhearts, Point Blank) June 18, 1983 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Styx, Sammy Hagar, Ted Nugent, Uriah Heep, Triumph) June 19, 1983 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Styx, Sammy Hagar, Ted Nugent, Uriah Heep, Triumph) June 8, 1984 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Rush, Ozzy Osbourne, Bryan Adams, Gary Moore, .38 Special) June 10, 1984 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Rush, Ozzy Osbourne, Bryan Adams, Gary Moore, .38 Special) August 24, 1985 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Deep Purple, Scorpions, Night Ranger, Ted Nugent, Bon Jovi, Grim Reaper, Victory) July 19, 1986 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Van Halen, Loverboy, Dio, Krokus, Keel, Bachman–Turner Overdrive, who were joined by Leslie West on Mountain's "Mississippi Queen") June 20, 1987 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Boston, Aerosmith, Whitesnake, Poison, Tesla, Farrenheit) July 3, 1988 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Van Halen, Scorpions, Dokken, Metallica, Kingdom Come)